girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-08-31 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- It took me a while to remember that "Dr. Rakethorn" (spelling error reported) is Hadrian. Not sure why; we were just talking about him, calling him "Rakethorn," but the honorific threw me off. ➤ Do I gather correctly that in the last panel Zeetha has figured out from what Oggie said that Higgs is a Jäger? Maybe because he expects him to have gotten the uniform by beating someone up? Bkharvey (talk) 04:59, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :No, she either walked in on the Violetta vs Steelgarter throwdown, or the aftermath of it. --MadCat221 (talk) 12:13, August 31, 2018 (UTC) I think she just opened the door to her room... Mylorite (talk) 09:38, August 31, 2018 (UTC) : Excellent though -- she sees the fight in progress or the result of the fight. (Welcome to the wiki!) Argadi (talk) 10:05, August 31, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you! :) Mylorite (talk) 10:12, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::I hope the result of the fight is Vi sitting on top of a subdued Steelgarter... --MadCat221 (talk) 12:09, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :::I suppose you're all right about this, but if so, isn't "Oggie!" a strange thing for a fighter like Zeetha to be yelling? She's not some frail woman needing a man to help her in a fight. I'd more expect "Violetta!" or "Yaaah!" if she's walking in on a fight. Bkharvey (talk) 16:00, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::Nothing wrong with having Jäger backup. I also note she doesn't seem to have the toasting forks. Of course, we don't know what she is seeing. --Fred1740 (talk) 22:01, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :::::I suppose "Oggie!" is plausible if she's seeing two unmoving bodies on her floor. Bkharvey (talk) 22:55, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Are those periscopes on Oggie's hat and, if so, who did he beat up for it? (I mean, I love the "Dress for the occasion" flair he's displaying here, just curious.) Solomon Keyes (talk) 13:11, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :The original owner of the hat is , assistant to the Master of Paris. Here is Oggnian taking . --Fred1740 (talk) 13:57, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :: Nice catch! Solomon Keyes (talk) 14:23, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Art notes: I love the three different expressions on Oggie's face in the middle row! Otoh I find Phil's depiction of a grin in profile, as in panels 2 and 5 Zeetha, but also, e.g., panel 3 Tarvek and panel 4 Agatha on , terrifying. And when it's meant to be terrifying, like Higgs , I can barely stand to look at it! Bkharvey (talk) 07:27, September 1, 2018 (UTC) It just this minute occurred to me that one reason for that business about Jenka being able to look normal human back underneath Paris was so that readers wouldn't complain about unfairness when Higgs turned out to be a Jäger. Bkharvey (talk) 13:00, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :Jenka has grey skin, sliver hair, pointed ears, and claws. She has "normal" teeth because of . She did have a mouthful of sharp teeth and fangs at one time. It's only her teeth and ability to drop the old Mechanicsburg accent that makes her able to pass herself off as not-a-Jäger and be a diplomat. She covers her ears and wears gloves. Suspicion about Higgs being a Jäger has been around for a while. He clearly is something different as far as Jägers go. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:53, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, okay, never mind. (Although, now you remind me, one thing I never quite understood is, if Andronicus pulled out her fangs, why does she have a mouth full of teeth instead of a mouth full of empty gums?) (Oh, and about Higgs, I didn't mean obsessives like us, just, you know, regular readers. :-) ) Bkharvey (talk) 15:51, September 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: The easiest explanation is probably that one of the Heterodynes replaced her teeth after Andronicus pulled her fangs. Jenka's response to him is that "Hy gots lots ov other nize teeth now". So obviously she got those nize teeth somewhere, probably the family. Solomon Keyes (talk) 21:18, September 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: :::: Maybe Higgs' Jäger-power is the ability to change appearance, like Mamma Gkika can change color. And just why did Andronicus pull Jenka's fangs? Maybe Jägers can grow their teeth back if they lose them, but they grow back "normal" Mylorite (talk) 05:35, September 3, 2018 (UTC) ::: Okay, two additional stupid questions: (1) In panel 4, why is Oggie's tongue in his cheek? (2) In panel 7, why does he say "hyu" in boldface? Are we to gather that Agatha threw Oggie out of the lab? Bkharvey (talk) 18:29, September 2, 2018 (UTC) : He's eating. He's holding a chicken leg in his hand. And I suspect it's just a general statement, that she's good enough friends with Agatha that Agatha would let her stay even if she's not immediately contributing. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:14, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Thank you! I totally didn't see that, because the color of the chicken leg isn't so very different from the color of his shirt. So now the question is where he got the chicken leg, if in the penultimate panel he's looking for the kitchen! Bkharvey (talk) 02:18, September 3, 2018 (UTC)